


A Tale of Two Brothers

by HDMOF



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Argonians, Black Marsh, Cyrodiil, F/M, Gay Sex, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Multi, Older Brother/Younger Brother, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDMOF/pseuds/HDMOF
Summary: Silas and Okan are two Argonian Brothers who just so happen to be left alone every weekend. With their parents gone for the weekends, who knows what kind of mischief they get into.





	1. Prelude to Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like descriptive child erotica, this might not be for you.

In a small village on the outskirts of Black Marsh, there were two argonians in a small mud hut. Their names were Silas and Okan, and they were brothers. Silas was the older one, standing at a height of six feet even, and had a stronger than usual build. This was due to the excessive wood cutting he did on a regular basis. He had glossy ebony scales from eating a healthy diet of fish, and the two white horns on his head were always clean and well maintained. He was wearing old brown shorts and a newer shirt the town weaver had made for him last year, and was wearing old, worn down sandals. Okan, however, was quite opposite to Silas. He had shiney green scales, a verdant green that one might see in a pine forest, and various red feathers growing on his small head. While Silas was only 18 years old, Okan was 9 years old. He had a scrawny build, and most of his worn-down clothing was loose upon his gaunt, five foot tall frame. They were in a mud hut that was mainly used for storing dried fish, and they were getting some for their sickly parents back home.  
"Silas..." Okan said, shifting one one foot from another.  
"Yes, hatchling?" Silas said, looking down at his brother.  
"I need to pee." He said, smiling shyly.  
Silas sighed and covered his face with a hand. They both walked out of the hut and over to a tree. As the young argonian relieved himself, Silas realized that he himself needed to pace. Shrugging, he turned and stepped next to Okan, rummaging around his shorts until he had a hold on his dick. Letting it fall out of the hole, he began to let a torrent of urine out. He sighed and looked ahead.  
Aware of a set of eyes on him, he looked down and blushed immediately.  
Okan was there, looking at his cock with an awestruck expression.  
"Ey-eyes to yourself, little one." He said, turning ever so slightly, gulping nervously.  
Okan, as if in a daze, shook his head and turned back to his own, albeit smaller, member.  
"W...Why is it so big?" He asked, blushing.  
There was a long silence. Okan finished and folded his member back into his mudcovered pants.  
"I'm... I'm older...?" Silas said, doing the same.  
"Will mine be that big when I'm your age?" He asked innocently.  
"Maybe. Maybe smaller, maybe bigger. Depends." Silas said.  
"On what?" Okan asked as they walked back towards the hut.  
"Uhhh... I dont exactly know. I'd talk to the village elder if I were you." Silas said, holding open the door for his little brother.  
"Does... does he have a big one?" Okan asked.  
"Maybe. Never seen it." Silas said, starting to grow uncomfortable.  
There was a pause. Okan nodded and went to the bench he was sitting on, and watched his older brother start to work again. Silas shrugged off the feelings of impending dread. He was worried that someone would catch what conversation just occurred. Nothing came of it though, and both of them were on their way home before they knew it, each carrying large fish.  
By the time they arrived at the village, it was dark out. Silas put a torch he had in a sconce on the large wooden wall, and took Okan's hand. He led him through the busy village, navigating the busy areas expertly. In no time at all, they were back at the hut where they lived with their parents. It was a large hut, and had three bedrooms, two for the children and one for the parents. After a short dinner with their parents, Silas decided it was time for Okan to go to bed.  
"Silas..." Okan said, pulling the thatch blanket close to his chin.  
"Yes, hatchling?" Silas said, stroking his small cheek.  
"Can you wake me up before mom and dad leave tomorrow?" Okan said, referring to a trip they took on the weekends to a healer in a nearby village.  
"I'll try. You're very cute when your asleep, though, so I don't know..." Silas said, grinning.  
This illicited a frown from Okan.  
"Ok, ok, I'll wake you up." Silas said, the grin never leaving his face. "But your never going to be woken up if you dont get some sleep!"  
Giving his brother a small kiss on the forehead, he rose and walked out of the room, closing the curtain behind him.  
As soon as Silas was out of the room, Okan threw the covers off of him. He was only wearing a dirty loincloth. Okan never thought too much of what was down there; he had only ever relieved himself all throughout the day with it. But the size of Silas's... what was this?  
Okan was befuddled.  
He grabbed it, and and moved it around in his small hand. Nothing much happened. Exploring more, he cupped a pouch beneath the... thing. It was soft, and squishy. It had two small... things in it. Squeezing them hurt. A lot. Okan grabbed the tip of the thing and pulled. It was... small. Not as long as Silas's. Huffing, he let it go, and it returned to his stomach with a small, almost inaudible smack.  
He had so many questions.  
Consigning to defeat, he threw the loincloth back over the stuff and pulled the blanket over his shoulders. Sleep was not too far off, although his dreams were just as confusing as the experience he had that day.  
. . .  
When Silas closed the curtain, he hurried to his room. The fire was dwindling, but he would put logs on it later. Now...  
Now he needed to jerk off.  
He walked to his bed, throwing off his shirt and sandles. He led a rather inactive sex life, so something like today was rather stimulating to him. His heart pounded as he slid his shorts off quickly. He wasn't wearing his loin cloth, and his member was slowly growing on his chest.  
Little Okan...  
He couldn't lie to himself. He had also caught a peek of his small dick...  
It was cute. Maybe three inches long, uncut, with scales gradually getting smaller as they ran down the length. His balls... they were just as cute.  
Silas grabbed his own uncut length and began to slowly pull it up and down. He pictured Okan, and pictured all sorts of things he had, until now, never imagined doing to the boy.  
As he stroked his length, he wondered how tight his small ass would be, how much he would scream. This wasn't a pleasant thought, but the tightness aroused Silas more. Pulling harder and faster, he felt himself getting ready to shoot his load. Grunting, he pushed himself off his bed and stood up, aiming out a small window that was close to the ground. To be honest, it was a secret hole he had cut into the tent to cum into. This set him into overdrive, as he imagined the cute little argonian in front of him, pushing himself into his large cock. He imagined the squealing, and the tightnes--  
Silas gasped as ropes of cum shot out of his cock. He pulled harder and faster as more and more shot out. Imagining Okan's open mouth in front of him only made him shoot an extra rope or two. When he could feel the thirty second orgasm die down, some cum dripped into his hand. This wasn't uncommon, but instead of flicking it off as he usually did, Silas imagined he had just finished off Okan, and was cleaning up his brothers load. He stuck his finger into his mouth, and sucked. The salty cum ran smoothly down his tongue and down his throat. Even though he had just came, he grew a bit harder.  
Sighing after he gulped, he leaned back on his bed frame, a leg down on the floor, one close to his chest. He watched his uncut cock twitch every few seconds. A bit of extra cum slowly made it's way out of the tip. Lazily, he swiped it up with a finger and stuck it in his mouth. Salty...  
With just enough energy to get into bed, he pulled the covers over him and fell asleep almost instantly, lulled into a deep, orgasm induced sleep.  
His dreams were only of a sexy Okan.  
. . .  
In the morning, and he could tell it was morning as the sun was hitting his eyes, Silas rolled out of bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked down and sighed. It was probably the biggest erection he had ever had, and it was on a day he couldn't take care of it.  
He pulled his shorts and shirt on, forgoing the sandles. There was no chance he was leaving the house anytime soon. He walked out of his room, moving awkwardly as he attempted to nonchalantly cover the bulge in his pants. His parents were dressed and almost walking out the door when he stopped them.  
He rushed into Okan's room and froze.  
The blankets were on the floor. Okan was sleeping in Such a way that one of his legs was on a pillow, spreading his tiny ass cheeks. The lion cloth had slipped off. Silas gulped as he got a full view of Okan. His tail was lazily hanging off the bed, and he saw his small, pink asshole. His balls and cock were pressed against the straw mattress.  
He did nothing for a few moments but look at it all. The bulge in his pants felt like it was about to rip it's way out.  
Eventually snapping his way out of the trance his brother had lulled him into, he shook his brothers shoulder.  
Confused, Okan raised his head.  
"-huh...?" He groaned.  
Recognition flashed in his eyes, and he stretched, groaning loudly. Sitting up, he looked up at Silas.  
"Did they leave?" He asked, glum.  
"No, actually. Go run out and say goodbye." Silas said, grinning as he flicked a finger toward the door.  
Okan shot up and ran outside his room, still completely nude. The resounding happiness that sounded from the room outside was so heartstoppingly cute that Silas almost became warm blooded. Silas looked around. Okan's loincloth was on the floor next to his bed. He picked it up and pushed it to his nose, smelling...  
He was going to need to relieve his erection soon.  
At that time, Okan came running in, a huge smile on his face, his small genitalia flopping in the wind. Silas looked lustfully at him, but threw the loincloth at his face. He got up as Okan began to get dressed, and walked into the main room.  
The two enjoyed a breakfast of berries, nuts, and a rather rich fish.  
"What are we going to do today?" Okan asked, finishing the portion of fish he had.  
"Maybe go swimming?" Silas said.  
Okan smiled and nodded energetically. Silas motioned for Okan's sandles and he himself got his sandles. By the time they took off, it was about ten in the morning. It was chilly out, but the sun was reaching their scales and warming them up nonetheless. The village was more lax than usual. It was a Loredas, and not too many Argonians were at work. The weekend was usually reserved for worship and spending time with family in the village, but Silas and Okan's parents were always gone during the weekend, and the temple was usually only open in the evenings. They left the gate, the two guards waving and nodding a content goodbye, and headed down to a lake.  
Since the village was so close to the edge of Cyrodiil, it was about a hours walk to a very clear lake, which was a mile or so into the country. The walk, however, was worth it. It was a very big lake, and it was crystal clean. It might have been due to the large, glowing blue stone that perpetually hung above the lake, radiating a blue shine, or just natural filters in the lake and streams..  
Okan laughed as he stripped down to his loincloth, and he ran into the warm lake. He got three huge leaps into the water and performed a huge cannonball. Silas smirked as he stripped himself, folding his and Okan's clothing neatly into a pile and putting them on a tree branch. He walked in after him, calmly diving down into the depths of the lake after Okan. He was swimming down by the bottom of the lake by a ruins so intact they had made it into their own little fort. It wasn't very secret, however, and many times they had to hide in the lake when Imperial researchers would come down to the lake to go to the ruins and research them. It was funny, because the Imperials always swam completely nude, and their genitalia would shrivel up in the cold waters until they were smaller than Okan's own. The only difference is that they were covered in thick pubic hair.  
Due to their Argonian lungs, they did not have to worry about drowning, so most of the day was spent down and around the ruins, gathering cool rocks and placing them on the tables that were in the ruins. The ruins themselves looked like average imperial ruins, nothing too special.  
Silas made a few signs they made up themselves, these ones in particular meant he was going to check what time it was. Okan nodded and signed that he would follow. After nodding, Silas swam out of the ruins and up a bit. The sun wasn't in the middle of the sky, but leaning in such a way that it looked like it was past afternoon. Silas nodded to himself and looked down and sucked in water. If he was above the water, it would be a gasp.  
Okan was looking up and directly at him, specifically under his loincloth. His heart skipped a beat. Two. Maybe three, who knows, time just stopped. Okan slowly swam up and was at croch level. Silas didn't move. Okan looked up. Silas looked down in a perverted anticipation, a faux-worried expression on his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, Okan pulled the loincloth down, around his ankles and let it go. Silas and Okan gulped in harmony.  
Time had been stopped for quite awhile. Okan was staring, awestruck at Silas's genitalia. Silas was looking down, wondering what to do. This was so... so hot. Okan was looking down, and Silas loved exposing himself to his brother...  
Brother...  
Silas grunted, and powerfully dove down, snatching his loincloth and putting it on in a flash. Frowning, he swam up and snatched Okans' wrist, swimming up to the surface as fast as a galley. He was afraid he would dislocate one of Okan's wrists, so he didn't jerk him up too fast. They broke the surface quickly, and had no trouble staying above the water. After the water was drained from their lungs, Silas looked down at his cowering brother.  
"What... what the fuck was that?" Silas asked, frowning as he bobbed up and down.  
Okan visibly cringed beneath the intimidating presence of his brother. This was a side he had never seen from him before.  
"I-I-I was just... just curious!" Okan said, tears starting to well up. "I don't know what they... it does!"  
"Does it matter?!" Silas nearly roared. He was mad at himself, mad that he let it happen. And he was unfairly taking it out on his brother. Okan didn't answer, he just started to quietly sob. Silas was breathing very heavily, still mad. He tried to calm himself down.  
"Okan..." Silas pressed a hand on his brothers scaily chest. It was still heaving sobs. He embraced his brother, shoving his head into his shoulder. Patting his back, he let the child cry on him. "Alright, alright, shaddup."  
Okan picked his brother up by the waist and threw him off. He flew a good three seconds before he landed ten feet in front of him in the water. Okan screamed joyfully the whole time. Silas smiled as Okan swam over to him.  
"C'mon." Silas said, swimming back to the shore.  
Okan tilted his head to one side in confusion. He swam to the shore after.  
When they were both on the shore, Silas honestly felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.  
"Okay... take the loincloth off." Silas said.  
Okan felt uncomfortable, but did it anyway. The breeze felt a bit colder once it was off and tossed off to the side.  
Silas groaned as he walked to Okan.  
"You need to learn to put stuff out of the sand." He said, tossing the wet loincloth onto the grassy bank where the rest of the clothing was. Okan nodded as he walked over to his nude brother.  
"Sit down. Crosslegged." Silas said, doing so.  
Okan did so, his hand inadvertently covering his small genitalia. Silas smiled warmly and moved his hands away from them.  
"Okan, what do you know about these. Stop looking at mine like that." Silas said, grinning.  
Okan looked up, blushing a shade of red so bright he looked like an oblivion character.  
"Uh...uh... well... this...?" Okan pointed at his cock. "It... pees?"  
Silas nodded.  
"Anything else?"  
Okan shook his head no.  
Silas nodded.  
"Well... alright. This," he pointed. Okan looked down. Again, Silas removed his hands from it. "This is called a dick. It has a lot of names, cock, dick, penis, pecker, but mostly people call it a 'dick.'"  
"A dick?" He said, looking down and nodding. His hands moved instinctively to his genitals, but after seeing Silas's hands resting on his knees, he moved them away, but was still very uncomfortable.  
"You don't have to be so nervous. This is natural." Silas reassured, a hand on Okan's leg. Okan nodded and sighed deeply, smiling and sitting up straighter, prouder.  
"These," Silas said, grabbing on to Okan's small scrotum like one woulda coin they just found. "Are called 'testicles.'"  
"And they have other names too?" Okan asked.  
"Yup. The sack is called a scrotum, but many people call it a ballsack. In fact..." Silas frowned. "No, they call it your balls as well."  
Okan nodded. "What do they do?"  
Silas laughed. It was a nervous laugh, one almost explaining that he wasn't too sure how to explain the question he was asked to a child.  
"Well... you see... you're nine years old, right?" Silas asked. He was answered with a nodding head. "So, your dick and ballsack is a lot smaller than mine," he said, motioning down to his own genitals. He shifted his cock out of the way and smiled as he saw Okan gaze in wonder at the large ballsack. "They're a lot bigger than yours are."  
Okan nodded. "Why?"  
"Don't interrupt." Silas said, taking a hold of the top of his dick. "You probably know what this is, but not the name of it," he said as he slid his foreskin back. A shiney gray head was revealed, complementing his scaily black cock well. "This is called your head. Or a tip, whatever you prefer."  
Okan looked down at his own cock. Pressing his lips together, he took his small dick in two fingers and pulled the foreskin down. This was a dark green tip, also as shiney as Silas'.  
"It's covered in what's called 'foreskin'. A lot of humans cut it off, but Argonians, for the most part, don't. Usually only priests cut it off to prove their dedication to the Hist." Silas said, rolling the foreskin back up.  
Okan nodded, doing the same.  
"You never answered my question, though. What do these... the ballsack, what does that do?" Okan asked.  
Silas smiled and grabbed Okan's balls, separating the two small testicles and pushing them towards the skin. Okan looked down. There were two lumps down there.  
"These," Silas said, letting go, "are called testicles. I already told you this, but they... they-ah... they make semen."  
"Like... people who go on boats?" Okan asked cocking a head to one side.  
"N-hah...no." Silas said, smiling. "That's a profession. Semen is... well... you know when you pee?"  
Okan nodded.  
"Well, essentially, you can pee the semen into a woman, and that's how she makes an egg. It's called an orgasm." Silas said, blushing a bit.  
"Oh... eww! So... dad peed in mom!?" Okan said, taken aback.  
"N-no. It's not like that. This is not something bad to do." Silas said. "Its just..."  
"What?" Okan said, frowning.  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm going to do, got it?" Silas said, frowning deeply.  
Okan nodded.  
Silas moved over to the grass bank, Okan in hot pursuit. Silas laid his back against the grass and spread his legs out. Okan giggled when he saw Silas's butt. Silas in turned smirked. Okan watched as Silas took his dick in his hand and moved it up and down, stroking it softly. His eyes popped out of his head when he saw it growing bigger and bigger. Eventually, it was the size of a small child's arm. It was long, too. Okan scooted closer in awe.  
"It's... it's so big!" He said in suprise.  
"Thanks." Okan said, smiling.  
"Why can it get so big!?" Okan asked, still gaping.  
"Its because of something called 'sex,' Okan." Silas said, letting his throbbing member fall. "Women have what's called a vagina. Its essentially a long tube you stick your dick into."  
"What...?" Okan said, confused.  
Silas sighed and got up, taking a crudely drawn picture out of his shorts. He unfolded it and handed it to Okan, who's eyes bulged.  
"That's... I've seen her around the village!" Okan said, absorbing the contents of the picture.  
"That's Sasha. We are going to be in a relationship soon." Silas mostly lied to himself when he said he led an inactive sex life- it was going to be active very soon.  
Okan nodded and looked at the picture some more.  
"So that's what it looks like? A...ah... a vagina?" He asked, handing the picture back.  
"No, that's only the opening. The vagina is inside her." Silas explained, folding the picture and stashing it back in his shorts. He plopped down onto the ground in the same position.  
"Can I... ah... never mind." Okan said, looking down.  
"What is it, little one?" Silas said, an understanding look on his face.  
"Its nothing, really." He said, blushing.  
"Spit it out." Silas proclaimed, grabbing Okan's chin and making eye contact with the squirmy boy.  
"Can i... ah... I want to..."  
"..."  
"Touch... yours?" Okan said, the fright visible on his face.  
Silas let go of his chin. He leaned back and smiled. After giving a brief shrug, he motioned for Okan to go crazy.  
A beaming smile flashed on Okan's face, and he moved closer. He decided he wasn't close enough, and laid on his stomach, now only ten or so inches from his cock, which was slowly growing bigger again. He leaned on one of Silas's beefy legs and touched his foreskin covered tip. It twitched, suprising Okan. He grabbed the foreskinned tip with two fingers and pulled it back. It was much easier than he would have thought. He was met with the shiney grey tip, pulsing ever so slightly. He moved it around in his fingers, which illicited a groan from Silas.  
Okan looked up. Silas was smiling wryly. Reassured that he hadn't hurt his brother, he continued. He opened where the pee came out, and tried to look down his dick, but couldn't get far. Disappointed, he slowly slid the foreskin back. He moved his finger down the length, feeling each individual scale as he did so. This made the cock twitch even more, and Silas began to breathe a bit more heavily. Moving down to his smooth ballsack, he cupped each individual testicle, feeling it, moving it around in his hand. He tried to see if the entire sack would fit into one hand, but it didn't. It did fit in both of his hands, though. He tried to see if he was ticklish behind the sack. He tickled behind his sack, but his cock only grew harder and he groaned quietly.  
Silas looked down. Okan was toying with his ballsack so cutely. The young Argonian truly didnt know much about genitalia. Silas gasped as he felt pins and needles under his sack. He did indeed giggle a bit.  
"Do you know what it means to jerk off?" Silas asked, pulling Okan's hands away. He shook his head.  
"Its when you take the shaft in the hand, like this," he wrapped a large hand around the shaft and pulled it forward, forward to Okan.  
"What... why are you doing that?" Okan asked.  
"It feels good. No, don't do it to yourself yet." Silas said. "Do it... do it to me."  
Okan looked up. Silas thought he went to far. The look was one of questioning. His heart was pounding.  
"G-grab it. Like I did." Silas said.  
Again, the look. Thump-thump...  
Silas sighed and took Okan's hand and placed it on his cock. As if it clicked in his head just then, Okan wrapped his hand around Silas's cock. He slowly pulled it towards him, and laughed a bit. It was so big that his foreskin was all wrinkly when he pulled it forward. There was a lot of it. He let it go. Silas sighed.  
"Do it some more." He said.  
Okan nodded and grabbed it. He pulled it forward again, and let it go. He went back to the base again and grabbed it, but he felt Silas's huge hand eclipse his own. In unison, they moved it back and forth, and after the first few strokes, Silas let go and Okan took over. At first, he was stroking at the same pace they did together, but he soon picked the tempo up. He was moving it so fast Silas began to squirm. Okan looked up and smiled.  
"Does this feel good?" He said.  
Silas gasped in response.  
"Can you do it to me later?" He asked.  
Silas looked down. At the same time his hand got slippery. He looked down. Silas's cock was glistening.  
"What is this? Why is it so slippery?" He said, laughing as he moved his hand freely up and down.  
"It...huh...its called p...precum..." Silas gasped out.  
"Precum..." Okan said, stopping.  
"Wanna taste it?" Silas said, his heart now racing.  
"Taste what?" Okan asked, cocking a head to one side.  
"My... my... my-uh..." he picked his dick up, presenting it to Okan.  
"Oh... ah... no..." he said. "I'd rather just play with it."  
"Please?" Silas asked. "I'll taste yours after."  
Okan looked up, joyfully.  
"Really?"  
Silas nodded quickly.  
Okan nodded as well and grabbed it, stuck his little pink tongue out and gave it a small lick.  
Silas shuttered. Okan smiled and began to stroke it again. Silas looked down.  
"Can you lick it?" He asked.  
Okan looked up. "I don't want to... that's gross."  
"Please? It's not so bad." He said reassuringly.  
"...  
Okan slowly nodded.  
"Where do I lick?" He asked.  
Silas pointed at the base of his cock, hanging right below was his ballsack. Okan nodded and grabbed his cock in one hand, lifting it up above his face. Prodding lightly with his tongue, it tasted salty, like sweat. He gave the base a few small licks, and then proceeded to give longer licks."  
"Why is it so salty?" He asked.  
"Its the precum. One sec." He took his shirt and wiped off the saliva and precum mixture. "That should be better."  
Okan nodded and picked his brother's cock back up. It was indeed less salty, and this encouraged him to take longer licks. Eventually he was licking the entire bottom of the shaft.  
"S...start to jerk it off, too." Silas said, taking his free hand and planting it on his shaft.  
Okan nodded and began to lick more towards the top and began to slowly jerk off the base of his cock.  
"How does it feel?" He asked.  
"You'll find out later... hatchling..." Silas said.  
Okan nodded and pressed the cock against his cheeks. It was very warm, throbbing very quickly now. He started licking again, this time licking the gray tip a big as well. Okan started to pick up the pace and lick more and more, jerking off his brothers thick cock faster and faster.  
He was panting now, and very close to shooting his load. Disbelief shot through his mind; his young brother was giving him a decent tongue job, surprisingly well for a first timer. Silas couldn't help but squirm under his young brother's weak, yet firm, grasp, his soft, wet tongue leaving small lightning bolts on his throbbing cock. He wanted to try one more thing, because even though this was perfect, he wanted to see how far he could go with Okan. He took his brothers head in his hands.  
"Can I do something?" Silas asked.  
"What?" Okan asked, fear shooting through his eyes.  
"Open... open your mouth, hatchling." He said. Okan obeyed and silas gasped. His mouth was perfect, wide enough to accommodate him, his tongue perfect for the bottom of his cock; it was almost as if his mouth was made for sucking him off. "Careful." He said, slowly sliding his cock into his patient young brother's mouth.  
Okan looked frightened, and began to cough a bit. He pulled away, but not before Silas could pinch his cock where it was able to penetrate in the deepest.  
"Why did you do that?" Okan said, feeling nauseous. "I feel like I'm going to puke!"  
"See my fingers?" Silas asked. His brother nodded. "That's how far I can put my dick in your mouth until I hit your gag reflex."  
"What's that?" Okan asked, rubbing his throat.  
"I'll explain later. Open up." Silas demanded.  
Okan was scared, but he did it nonetheless. Silas's cock felt odd inside his mouth, like a thumb, but much bigger and without the nail. Silas pushed his cock deeper into his mouth, running it along the tongue. He stopped just before the gag reflex.  
"Close your mouth and suck on it." He said.  
Okan obeyed, closing his mouth. It fit well, his lips sealing around it. Okan sucked on it like he would a thumb.  
Yeah, a thumb.  
Okan moved back, pulling his brothers cock out of his mouth. "Is it like sucking on a thumb?" He asked.  
"Yeah! Like a big thumb. But dont bite down on it. That would hurt a lot." Silas said, smiling and running his fingers through Okan's head feathers.  
Okan shuttered in delight at this, and put his brothers cock into his mouth again. This time, he was much more aware of what to do. He began to suck on it, until it hurt his mouth to do so. Looking up, he could also see Silas's discomfort. He let the suction go, and felt two hands around the back of his neck.  
"You keep sucking, I'm going to push in and out, Ok?" Silas said, smiling.  
Okan nodded and clamped down again. Silas indeed removed his cock from Okan's mouth, but just before the throbbing gray tip left, he pushed it back in. Okan was surprised at the force at which he did so. He was having difficulty relaxing his neck enough, so he pulled off and away from Silas's grip. Silas looked down. He didnt seem mad, just dissatisfied.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I don't... I really don't like that. Can we not do it?" He asked shyly.  
"Yeah, if you don't want to. Do you still want to jerk me off?" Silas asked, stroking his cock slowly.  
"For how much longer?" He asked.  
"Ah-um.... only a bit more. I'm close." He said.  
"Close to what?" Okan asked, wrapping a small hand around Silas's cock.  
"Orgasm. You wanted to see semen, right?" Silas asked. Okan nodded enthusiastically. "Well, get ready to see a lot."  
At this, joy filled Okan's heart. He loved jerking his brother off. It was fun. Especially when it was covered in... what was it? Okan didn't remember, but began stroking wildly, gripping it as tight as he could with two hands. At first, he pulled them both in unison, as the both fit on Silas's cock with room to spare, but grew a bit bored. He realized he could pull one way and push another, and he did that. After awhile, he switched to one hand. His other was tired. Silas began to pant heavily, as if he had been running for the past few minutes. Okan looked up, and saw Silas smiling, an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Okan smiled, and suddenly felt something hot pelt him on his throat.  
Surprised, he looked down, only to be shot with... what must have been semen right in the eye. He let go of the cock and shot towards his eye, rubbing the semen out of it. Tried as he might though, he kept getting pelted with more and more. He opened his eyes and saw Silas jerking his cock, shooting the semen towards his face. Okan was in disbelief. How much of this stuff was there, he wondered as he kept getting pelted with rope after rope of the hot, sticky liquid. After what seemed like forever, the torrent of semen stopped. He looked down at Silas's cock. It was slowly dribbling the semen out, pulsing and wet. He looked back up at Silas, who was panting hard, leaning his head against the grassy bank.  
"Is this semen?" He asked, touching a bit of it. When he removed his finger, a small strand came up with it.  
"It's cum." Silas said, still getting over his orgasim.  
"Cum..." Okan put a cumfilled-finger in his mouth. It was very salty, more so than the precum. "Ew..."  
Silas chuckled. "It doesn't taste too good. Mostly, when you swallow it, I do what I just did in the back of your throat so you can't taste it."  
"Near my gag reflex?" He askes.  
"Yup. By the way, the gag reflex is that makes you throw up if you shove your arm down your throat." Silas said.  
"Oh..." Okan said.  
The two sat awhile, Silas looking at the cum-drenched Okan, and Okan looking at Silas's shrinking cock.  
"So, why dont you sit on this grass bank." Silas said.  
"W...what?" Okan said, his embarrassment rising.  
Silas groaned and stood up, picking his little brother up and placing him down on the grass bank. While Silas was sitting down, Okan hid his genitals in his legs, covering them with his hands.  
Silas got onto his knees and looked at Okan, frowning.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked. Okan looked down, breaking eye contact. "Fine."  
Silas got up, dusted his knees off, and walked over to his clothing. Okan's heart was racing, and he didn't know what to do. Just as Silas turned to leave, Okan spoke up.  
"W...wait..." Okan said in a weak voice.  
Silas turned, his eyeridges raised.  
Slowly, Okan opened his legs, taking his hands off his cock. Silas smiled warmly, which reassured Okan a bit. Silas again got into his knees in front of Okan. He felt embarrassed.  
"Wow, would you look at that...?" Silas said.  
Okan looked down and gasped. His small dick was a bit bigger.  
"What happened?"  
He gasped as he felt Silas take his dick into two fingers. He tried to bend it, but it didn't respond too well. This was received with a chuckle by Silas.  
"Damn, you're rock hard." He said, laughing. "This, this is called an erection. It's when your cock gets real hard when you see something it likes." Okan gulped.  
Silas wasted no time; he knew what he was doing. Even though his cock had grown an inch, it was still very small. Maybe four and a half inches, if he was lucky. Silas had once caught a glimpse of his dad's cock late in the evening. It too was very long, and Okan had a lot of growing to do, so he guessed little Okan would have a cock just as large, if not larger, when he was grown up. Silas jerked Okan off slowly, listening to his little brothers pants as he squeezed more firmly towards the tip. He was only using three fingers and a thumb, but this must have been utter bliss for the younger boy.  
Grabbing right beneath the tip of his small cock, he pulled the foreskin back. The small dark green tip smelled funny. Silas gave it a small lick, and it felt squishy. His cock grew even harder, and Okan began to pant heavily. Silas chuckled silently and began to suck the small cock. It easily fit into his mouth, and he, unlike Okan, knew how to give a blowjob.  
Silas had actually received a blowjob a few months back by Sasha, but she was very inexperienced, so he demonstrated on a carrot. This made her laugh, but his ego felt pretty good after he was given the best head in his life.  
This was intense. Okan looked down at Silas sucking his small cock and felt odd. Silas was tickling and playing with his balls in one hand, stroking his cock with another, and sucking a lot better than he had. Silas's tongue was moving around down there, licking everything that could be licked. He felt his big brothers tongue slip in and out of his foreskin, circling around it. Okan felt powerless, and held onto his brothers head, specifically his large horns. He closed his eyes tightly, and began to see stars. Suddenly, without warning, he began to thrust in and out of Silas's mouth. He didn't know why, but it just felt natural. Silas seemed fine with this, so he began to do it faster, feeling a strange sensation build up in his loins.  
No, wait, this wasn't a strange sensation, this was one he knew well. He pulled out of Silas's mouth and pushed him away, aiming away from his mouth. He tried to relieve himself, but no pee came out.  
"Wha?" He said, confused. He looked down at his slimey cock. It was pulsing, and had a small vein running from the base to almost the tip of his cock.  
"What's wrong?" Silas asked, rubbing his lips.  
"I felt like I was going to... going to pee." Okan asked. He tried again to force the pee out, to no avail.  
Silas laughed heartily. Okan looked down, embarrased. "What?" He asked quietly.  
"You were about to have an orgasm, knucklehead!" Silas said, grinning. "Tell you what, lay on your back and I'll hold your hand through it."  
Okan nodded at the request and lied back. He felt Silas's hand intertwine with his own. A few seconds later, he felt something that made him jump. He looked up, and saw that Silas wasn't sucking his penis, he was licking his butt.  
"Eww!!!" Okan said, laughing. "I poop out of th--"  
Waves of foreign pleasure washed over him, making his small genitalia twitch. He heard Silas chuckle, but say nothing.  
It felt really weird. Silas's warm tongue was spreading his small asshole apart, burrowing inside it. After awhile, Silas pulled his tongue out and licked around the hole, kissing it once, twice... three times before returning back up to the cock, lazily licking from the asshole, up to the bottom of the tiny ballsack, up that to the base of the scaily cock, then to the fleshy tip. Once he was up there, he sucked all the way down to the base, causing his hand to feel a small pressure as Okan gripped on for dear life.  
Again the natural urge took over. Okan rested a small hand on his brothers head, and began to hump it again. Silas was good at this, that was for sure. Okan felt tired, pushing in and out of his new sucking machine, but he was excited and nervous at what the orgasm would feel like. It was building again, but this time, even though he felt he was going to pee, he kept pushing in and out of his big brothers mouth. Suddenly, it was upon him in a flash. He screamed as he pushed deeper into Silas's mouth than he had ever before, and could feel something like pee coming out. It was like a bomb went off in his head. Never before had he felt like this. It was as if he was being taken out of his body, and could see around him for miles. The waves of pleasure, however, soon came to an end, quicker, it seemed, than they came. As he returned to Nirn, he shuttered as he felt Silas lightly sucking on his cock as if it were a thumb. After awhile, he pushed off and sat up, panting and gasping.  
"That was..." Okan looked down. His dick was as slimey as it had been, but it was shrinking.  
"An orgasm. Your first." Silas said, grinning.  
Okan saw that he had a bit on cum running down his nose.  
"Wow..." Okan said.  
Silas pushed him back to the ground and gave his entire genitalia a few licks. Okan felt very tingly. Silas looked down, and gave Okan a small kiss on the cheek. The young Argonian turned beet red.  
"Wanna wash up? You're still covered in cum." Silas said, pointing out the slimey drizzles on Okan's face. They weren't as white as they were anymore, but the slime was still there.  
"Can we go swimming again?" Okan asked.  
"Sure. Do you want to use your loincloth?" Silas asked, pulling him up.  
"Do I have to?" He asked, frowning. "I kind of like being naked. At least around you..."  
"Aww..." Silas said, blushing slightly. "C'mon, let's go."  
"Wait," Okan said.  
"Huh?"  
"When... you never answered my question."  
"What was it, hatchling?" Silas asked.  
"Why is your penis and ballsack bigger than mine?" He asked, looking at Silas's large genitalia.  
"Ah. Puberty. You're nine, so in three more years, your body will grow quickly. You may have a cock as big as mine, it may be bigger. Only time will tell." Silas said.  
"Woah..." Okan said, holding Silas's large cock in one hand.  
"Now, let's go wash up!" Silas exclaimed.  
The two ran naked into the water, both of them diving in at the same time. They dove deep into the depths until the had a few feet of water above them. Instead of washing themselves off, Silas wiped the sticky mess of Okan, and Okan wiped the small mess off of Silas's nose. They each rubbed the mess off of their own genitals, and proceeded to go down into the ruins, where they spend the rest of the afternoon.  
End of Chapter One.  
Over all, I liked writing this. I'm definitely going to be updating it soon, so this is just a taste of what you'll get. I dont know how many chapters I'll do, as I dont usually like writing sex stories, but something about the two characters just set me off the past three days, and I'm very interested in making more. If you hate this because its child porn, your wrong. This is my interpretation of the Argonian culture, not modern society's.  
TLDR; I like writing this, and it isnt child erotica as it's my interpretation of the Argonians.


	2. Welcoming Destruction

Silas and Okan had been resting in the ruins for awhile, both recovering from what had occurred just an hour ago. It was odd for Silas, spending so much time naked with a boy like Okan, who never left field of view. Silas had been sitting in the corner of the ruins, on a large pillar what had just so happened to fall in such a way that it made a very convenient seat, admiring the wiry frame of little Okan, who was as energetic as ever. Honestly, Silas felt like taking a nap, but apparently it was bad luck to fall asleep underwater. And so, he watched his young brother swim around, and savored every look at his small genitalia he got. The more he looked at them, the small uncut cock in rythem with the way he moved, his small ass flexing as he swam, the full wide open view he got when Okan opened his legs to push himself through the water, it was all so erotic.  
For Okan, however, it was even more odd. It was fun to be naked, especially since the village he grew up in was considered one of the more modest ones, never would you see a topless woman walking down the road or even a shirtless Male when there was a foreigner in town. He felt eyes on him constantly though, and, even though it was his brothers, it was still...  
Odd.  
He looked over to his big brother, sitting on the pillar they had both sat on many times before. He saw his large dick, floating upwards. It was smaller than it could have been, but it was still much bigger than his. He looked down at his own. It was still there, but it was small. Much smaller. Again, he felt it was weird that the thing he had only used for urination was also something that could produce that white sticky stuff...?  
Semen.  
That's what it was. Okan nodded to himself and swam over to his brother, who glanced at him with a wayward smile. He signed for them to go to the surface, and Silas nodded, flicking his finger to tell Okan to swim up. Okan blushed to himself as he left first, realizing why Silas wanted him to go first. Water drained from their lungs as they swam to the shore, a light breeze sending a small chill down his small spine.  
"What is it, Okan?" Silas asked when they could talk.  
"Nothing. I just didn't want to swim anymore. Can we eat something? I'm starving." Okan whined, holding his stomach.  
Silas smiled, nodded, and ran back into the river. Okan looked down at his feet for awhile. After what seemed like only a few minutes, Silas came splashing back with a fat salmon in his hand, holding it by the tail in one hand and grinning like the idiot he was. Okan clapped, jumping up and down in glee. Usually, it was just trout he was fed when they went to the lake, which was good, but salmon... Salmon was much better. And this was a big one. Silas walked over to the bank, smacking the fish on it, stunning it. He took a flint knife he had out of its sheath and made quick work of the fish, disposing of the bones behind the tree. He handed the fat, large cut of salmon to the grinning Okan, who gleefully accepted the fish.  
Once they had sucked the oil off their fingers, they both sat next to each other, watching the lake.  
"I just... I just want to feel-to have an... ah... origami?" He cocked his head to one side. "No... orchard? Orcalcum?"  
He blushed as he heard Silas roar with laughter. For a good ten seconds he did so, and wiped a tear away when he was done.  
"Orgasm." He snickered.  
"Yeah! That. I want to feel that again." Okan said, blushing.  
"You enjoyed it, did you?" Silas said, smirking. "Good."  
Okan nodded. He felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. Just as he was about to ask, he felt Silas's fingers press into the side of his ribs, sending electricity down them. Okan exploded with laughter, clutching his belly as the Silas's fingers probed his flesh nonstop.  
"PUH-PLEASE STOP!!!" Okan said through fits of laughter. "I'M GONNA PEE!!!"  
At this, Silas's maniacal fingers left his ribs. He calmed down, laughing quietly as he returned to normal.  
"You're so cute, Okan. Your lucky, I dont give blowjobs to just any Argonian." Silas said, smirking. The look of happiness and surprise when he said that was a reward in and of itself. "Now, where..."  
Okan could barely contain his excitement. Silas was going to suck on him again! He did a little dance in his mind, and watched as Silas looked around. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he trusted Silas. He looked at Silas when he snapped his fingers.  
"C'mon." He said as he got up. Okan was on his feet in a dash, and beside Silas. "Lay down on that rock."  
It was a large rock, big enough that, when it was sunny out, but a bit cold, the two would tan on it for warmth. Okan laid down where he usually did, and looked up at the sky. He had never felt more exposed as he did when Silas pushed his legs apart. He gulped.  
'Fuck...' Silas thought as the young Argonian positioned himself. 'This is so hot...'  
He heard Okan take a deep breath as his legs were moved apart from one another, and he smiled. The small bounty that was his brothers genitalia was in front of him. Looking at them again, they were even cuter than they were before. The thick scales at the base, getting ever so thinner and smaller near the tip, the scaleless ballsack, his small, pink asshole, it was a lot to take in. He gave it a small sniff, pressing his nose into the base of Okan's shaft. He heard a squeak, and smiled. This was his brother, in the purest sense, that he was smelling. He felt the small dick slowly get bigger on his nose. Silas opened his eyes, and stuck out his tongue, licking it from the base, all the way to the tip with just the tip of his tongue. He pulled his brothers foreskin back and did so again, circling around the head. Okan gasped started to make an odd sound. Silas ignored it and kept licking. He went back down the shaft with his tongue, cupping his ballsack in his mouth, and began to suck on it, licking the back of it as he did so. Panting from Okan, now. With three fingers and one thumb, be slowly took ahold of Okan's cock and started to jerk it off. It pulsed, and grew longer. Silas let go of his ballsack, and looked up, smiling at his brother.  
"Feels good?" He asked.  
Okan, looking up at the sky, nodded, beginning to pant softly.  
Smiling, Silas pressed down around his brothers cock, forcing more blood into the small member. It grew slightly, but it seemed as if this was as big as it could get. Sighing, Silas began to jerk it off slowly, twisting around, licking the head as he pulled down. With his other hand, he began to slightly touch his brothers balls, tickling them and rubbing them after. They were tiny, and fun to play with. Okan slightly began to thrust in, but Silas stopped when he did so.  
"None of that. Don't want you having an orgasm too soon." He said, looking down.  
Okan grunted, and settled down. Silas smirked and, when he touched the child's cock again, was genuinely surprised. Precum, but only a bit of it. Thinking of it, it was odd that Okan was so sexually motivated this quickly. He was a child, after all, and they cant produce semen as quickly as someone like Silas could. He shrugged, and put a dab on his finger, bringing it to his mouth. The warm, salty fingertip tasted like the cum he had swallowed a few hours ago. Silas could hear Okan shuddering. He reached up, rubbing Okan's chest, his thighs, and eventually made his way to his small ballsack. He began to slowly jerk Okan off again, rubbing and scratching his little brothers scrotum ever so slightly.  
"Suh-suck on it... please..." Okan squeaked out.  
Silas smiled, and obediently did as he was told. Sticking the cock entirely into his mouth, he began to message it with his tongue, sliding up and down, around the base, under the foreskin while moving his head slowly up and down, and sucking on it like it was a wad of tasty tree sap. No, this was tastier. He stopped for a split second when he felt small hands on his horns, demanding hands, that pushed his head down. He felt perfectly fine allowing Okan to use him as his own personal face-fucking machine, and was entranced by the pounding motion. He sucked on it harder, fondling the child's balls with one hand and slowly probing his chest with another. Okan was close now, he could feel it in the rhythm of the thrusts. Slowly, he made his way with his other hand up the child's body and to his chest. He began to rub the his little brothers nipples, squeezing them softly and tracing small circles around them. Okan was panting like a dog now, and began to hump Silas's face as well as push him down. He was having difficulty not biting the young Argonians' cock, as Okan's cock was so small and he was thrusting so wildly that it was moving all around in his mouth. Suddenly, without warning, he stopped. Okan looked up, and saw Okan gritting his teeth, and frowning, his eyes tightly clenched. He squeezed his nipples hard, but not too hard, as he felt a dribble of cum make it's way out of his cock. Okan began to gasp, and took Silas's head in his hands and pushed, hard. Thrusting with his hips, Silas felt Okan go as deep as his little cock would allow, and he felt another dribble of cum run onto his tongue. Okan pulled out, and Silas thought he was finished, but right before his tip left, he smashed his crotch back into Silas's mouth, letting out a soft scream as another strand of cum shot slightly out of his twitching cock. Slowly, ever so slowly, the pressure at which Okan held Silas's head at faded. Eventually, Silas let go of the child's nipples, and took his hands off of his horns. Silas swallowed Okan's small load, and pulled his cock out of his mouth. It plopped down, spent. Silas picked it up, and gave it a few licks, focusing on the tip and shaft. He put it back into his mouth again, it was flaccid, however, so he sucked on it like a baby would a nipple. He smiled to himself at Okan squirming, trying weakly to push his head off of his genitalia. Silas wasn't finished just yet though, and, after giving his cock a few more sucks, moved on to his balls. He sucked on them like he did his little brothers cock, slowly grabbing his dick in different places and softly squeezing. After awhile, he was finished, and looked up at Okan. The little Argonian looked like he was sleeping.  
"Hey sleepyhead..." Silas said, lightly flicking his brothers cock.  
"I'm not sleeping..." his brother whispered out.  
Silas smiled.  
"So? How was that?" He asked, slowly massaging his little brothers cock against his chest.  
"Per...perfect." Okan said. "Especially when you squeezed my chest. It hurt... it hurt at first, but it sent tingles down me."  
"Oh yeah?" Silas chuckled out.  
He saw Okan nod. A small dab of left over cum lazily ran out. Silas scooped it onto a finger.  
"Wanna taste?" He asked, showing the liquid.  
"Is that... mine?" Okan asked getting onto his elbows. Silas nodded, and Okan did so as well. He opened his mouth, and sucked on the finger. The cum tasted salty. It was also pretty warm, and had some other odd taste to it. "Tastes funny..."  
"Oh yeah? I guess it does. I got a mouthful, of it, after all." Silas said, chuckling.  
"Did I orgasm that much?" Okan asked, wide eyed.  
"Wha...? No. I was exaggerating."  
"Oh." Okan said, disappointed. "When will I be able to?"  
"When you go through puberty. That's when it all gets bigger, hatchling." Silas said, smirking as he flicked his little brothers cock. "Anything else you want to do?"  
Okan shook his head. He was still breathing heavily, so Silas joined him on the rock.  
"You're... not going to tell anyone I did this, right?" Silas asked, looking over. "Even if you're mad at me?"  
Okan glanced sideways. "No. Not unless you stop doing this."  
"Blackmail?" Silas said, grinning. "Well, I dont plan to. You're so cute."  
Silas pinched Okan's nose and shook it, smiling. Okan pulled away and smiled.  
"So how is it? Being naked?" Silas asked his little brother.  
"Its weird." Okan said.  
"Oh yeah? I think it's pretty great." Silas said. "It cools you off quicker, you feel the breeze..." Silas trailed off.  
He looked down at his cock. It was rock hard, twitching, even. He realized then and there that it had been since he got down on his knees and sucked his brother off. Taking it into his hands, he slowly began to jerk off. Flashes of what had happened just then went through his mind as he pulled on his scaily cock. He thought of Okan face-fucking him, of the teeth that scratched his cock when he made Okan suck him off. Looking over, he saw Okan staring back at him, and this fueled him further. Those green eyes, the cute smile... the utter difference in size.  
"Wanna go?" He asked, smirking.  
"I just want to watch." Okan said, turning.  
Silas kept the smirk and looked at his brothers small ass, the tail lazily shifting behind it. This was nice, but he needed more. He let his cock plop to his stomach, and moved Okan onto his side. Picking and bending one leg up so his cock and scrotum hung down, he smiled.  
"Dont move." Silas said, beginning to jerk off again.  
Okan nodded, blushing heavily. He didn't exactly like what Silas was doing, looking at him like that, but he let him do it. Silas felt close. He began to twist up and down his cock, quickly. The memories kept flashing in his mind as he did so, and, all of a sudden, he couldn't take it anymore. There was a bit of precum that had found it's way under his index finger, and it was rubbing underneath the tip of his cock. He stroked with baited breath, watching his brother's uncomfortable expression turn into that of impatience and growing awe.  
Silas felt a huge relief as he began to cum, smacking Okan with the first few shots of cum. He slammed his eyes shut and imagined the vivid memories- cumming on Okan, swallowing the little boys load twice, and all the angles he got of his cute little genitals when they were swimming. This made him shoot a bit more, but not as far. He took a deep breath, the first since he had started, and opened his eyes. Okan was there, looking at him, impressed.  
"That was cool." Okan said, lying back down. He began to play with the cum on his chest.  
Silas grunted and laid back. He watched as his little brother traced circles around his stomach with the cum, sucking on his finger every now and then.  
"Well... I'm spent." Silas said, chuckling. He looked at the sky, not responding to the silence his brother threw his way. After a minute or two, he looked back and saw that his brother was sleeping. He laughed to himself, but, upon realizing how tired he was, and especially since masturbating made him tired, he figured the nice, warm rock would be a good place to take a nap, and he cuddled up to Okan, placing his arm under the boys head and an arm over his small chest. Slowly, he fell into a deep sleep.  
. . .  
"Hey, wake up!"  
Okan opened his eyes. He didnt realize where he was at first, but, upon seeing the giant crystal in the sky, he remembered.  
"Wake up!"  
Okan groaned and sat up. Looking around, he saw-  
Thump!  
Looking down, he saw his loin cloth. Next, he saw a fully dressed Silas standing before him.  
"Wha-? Why?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Its time to go home. We live in the village, remember?" Silas said, tapping his foot. "Its going to get dark soon. I think we overslept a bit."  
Okan nodded, pulling the loincloth up. He got off the rock and got dressed, aware of eyes watching him as he did so. Looking up, he saw Silas turn and begin to walk the way back home.  
"So, what are we going to do when we get back?" Okan asked, looking up as he walked.  
"Dinner, I guess." Silas mumbled.  
"Oh." Okan said as he looked back to the road.  
The rest of the walk home was... unadventful to say the least. Upon discovering an angry Giant Wasp, the had to run a bit, but they weren't chased for long. When they got to the village, Okan had been asleep on Silas's back for a few minutes. He knew it would be a bad idea to give him a piggy back ride, but he couldn't say no to those cute eyes, not anymore.  
Silas was given curt and understanding looks from the elders on their chairs as he walked down the muddy road. Nodding and smiling back, he eventually made his way back to the hut they lived in. He kicked off his sandles and went to Okan's room, laying the sleeping child on the bed expertly. Silas smiled and put a large hand on the kids small crotch, his heart racing as he groped it.  
As he walked out, he could feel himself getting stiff down there, and he began to touch himself as he walked into his room. It didnt take long to get naked, and he slowly began to jerk off. He was getting pretty into it when he heard his name called.  
"Keh--?" He said, frowning and looking up. He sighed and pulled a loincloth on and walked to the shut curtain. He peeped through and smiled.  
"Hey Sasha!" He said, grinning. "What's up?"  
Sasha looked surprised, but smiled when she recognized the voice. She walked into the hut and around the central pillar in the middle of the floor and smiled at him.  
"Just thought I'd come and see you. Your parents are gone, right?" A deviant smile flashed on her face.  
"Little Okan's asleep, too..." Silas smiled.  
His eyes lit up as she pulled off her mud-stained shirt, two wonderfully small, rust-colored breasts greeting him. Silas pulled the curtain open, revealing his semi-nude body.  
"Nice tent ya got there..." Sasha said, smiling. She seductively took her shirt off and threw it at him.  
Silas motioned with his head for her to join him in his room, and she smiled, walking quickly into it, smacking her plump ass as she crossed through the threshold. She giggled as she sat down on his bed. Silas dug his nails into the loincloth, pulling it down and tossing it to the side. In responce, she slipped off her skirt.  
"You... you must be the sexiest Argonians ever to walk Nirn..." Silas said, staring at her perky breasts.  
"Thanks." She giggled.  
Silas walked over to her and embraced her, giving her an intense kiss. She kissed back, grabbing his cock and slowly beginning to jerk it off. They continued to spar with their tongues, until Silas felt like he was about to cum. He had been stroking his cock for a few minutes before she showed up, and he didnt want to ruin the sex by ejaculating early.  
"Hold on." He said, pulling away from her grasp.  
He began to kiss her neck, working down it until he was at her small breasts, kissing on one and softly pinching another. All of the commotion outside the hut seemed to die down as he made his way down her soft chest. He was at her crotch, and the first thing he noticed was a small wet spot on the rough jute fabric. Grinning, he pulled them off, a small strand of fluid coming with them.  
"Arosed, are you?" He said, looking at her as he took a deep sniff. She was, alright.  
"Its... it's been so long..." Sasha said, a finger snaking toward her clitoris.  
"Only a few days..." Silas said, watching her play with herself.  
He joined her, removing her hand and using his own two fingers to rub it. Sasha gasped and slowly laid her head back, rhythmically grunting. He massaged the sensitive organ, and slowly spread apart her vagina, inhaling the deep musk of womanhood. Sasha mewed, and put a hand on Silas's head. Knowing what she wanted, Silas gave her a soft lick, running from the bottom of her labia, all the way up to her clit, circling his tongue around the organ. Sasha began to gasp as he stuck two fingers into her, pushing them in and out. Silas was nervous, this was the second time he had done this to her. The first was much worse; there had been blood when he stuck his fingers in, he hadn't even known what the clitoris was, and he was clueless in the field of foreplay. He didn't want this to go wrong.  
"How is it?" He said, taking a small break from licking her.  
"P-perfect..." She whined.  
Silas was surprised, and went back at it, doubling his efforts. He, with her help, flipped her around, and sniffed her asshole. With his thumb, he began to rub her, and slowly licked around her asshole, noting that it would probably be better to do this after a dip in the lake. It was too late now, so he decided to enjoy it. She was still gasping at him rubbing with his thumb, so how bad could it be for her? He gave her ass a small kiss and a lick, and again flipped her over.  
"You are so... fucking hot..." Silas said in between licks.  
He rubbed her still, and decided to explore her pussy with his tongue. It pushed apart quite easily, and he noticed it tasted salty as his tongue snaked in. He was enjoying himself, when all of a sudden he felt her begin to grind on his face. Silas smirked inwardly, and began to lick her clitoris quickly, causing her to grunt and moan, kind of like Okan did. Upon one drawn out lick, Silas noticed a change. She was working on his face faster, moaning louder and quicker. He kept doing what her was doing, licking her, ramming his fingers in and out of her. His heart was racing. Was she really about to cum?  
She was.  
With a moan so loud, in fact, that Silas thought for sure someone outside heard, he felt her slow down. He didn't move a muscle, and he felt her tense up and relax, tense up and relax. As this was happening, she was stroking her clitoris with his fingers, moaning softly. Silas was a little nervous, but kept still, allowing himself to be used for an orgasm. Her orgasm.  
"F...fuck..." Sasha panted out. She laid her head back and tried to calm down, but was still panting like a guar.  
"Did you..." Silas said, looking up.  
She nodded.  
"I...?"  
A nod.  
Silas felt butterflies in his chest. This was new territory, and he felt like a victor. Sasha looked him in the eyes, and smiled the heart warming smile he fell in love with.  
"Si..." She giggled.  
Silas pulled his fingers out, gave her clit a small kiss, and made his way back up to her, kissing her tender, scaily flesh. They began to kiss again. The glow of power he felt over her hadn't faded yet, and he didn't even notice the curtain slide open until a light breeze tickled his rear. He looked back at a wide-eyed Okan. For some reason, he was completely naked, not wearing even a loincloth, his small, green, scaily cock standing at attention. He was, at first, shocked, embarrassed, and scared, and he was about to yell at his brother, but then he remembered...  
Its nothing he hadn't seen before.  
"Okan, come in." He said, beckoning.  
"What? He's your little brother!" Sasha said frowning, covering herself with his blanket.  
"I'm teaching him about... you know..."  
This was a mistake. Silas knew as soon as he said it that Sasha would freak out. He was expecting her to, in fact. Why wouldn't she? He had just admitted to her that he was teaching his little brother about sex.  
"Really?" She said, surprised.  
Silas nodded, looking into her eyes.  
"And you want me to... what?" She said, frowning.  
Silas kissed her, and began to pull the blankets down. At first, she was hesitant, keeping a firm grasp on them. But he continued to kiss her, and she eventually let go. Silas smiled and pulled them completely off. Okan was halfway in the room, so Silas motioned for him to come over. He did so, and stood close to the bed.  
Silas picked him up and put him on his lap, maneuvering his cock away from the little boy.  
"Okan, little brother, this is Sasha." He said, smiling.  
"H..." Was all Okan could manage. He was too busy staring at her breasts.  
"Hi, Okan!" She said energetically. "So, how much has your brother taught you? You two seem close."  
"Um..." Okan looked up at his brother, not sure of what to say.  
"Go on. Tell her, it's fine." Silas said, smiling.  
"Ah... I-I-I learned about..." He looked down. His hands had been covering his genitals. He removed them and looked back up. "These."  
"Oh?" Sasha said, looking down at him as well. "Well, you're very handsome for your age."  
Okan blushed, his hands going back to his groin. Silas gave him a small kiss on the neck, and Okan did a double take at him. He smiled, gave Silas's arm a small kiss and removed his hands.  
"He's a little shy." Silas said, pinching Okan's cheek.  
"No I'm not..." Okan mumbled.  
"It's fine if you are. I was when Silas and I first had sex." Sasha said. "Besides, they're pretty big for someone your age."  
Okan was pretty much an Oblivion Argonian now, with how bright he was blushing. He bairly muttered a thanks.  
"So, Okan." Sasha said. She grabbed his hands and laid them on her breasts. He squeaked, his eyes bulging. "Do you know what you're touching?"  
He shook his head, gulping.  
"They're my breasts, silly." She said, smiling. She looked up at Silas, a wishful smile on his face. "They are pretty much for show. Mine aren't too big, but Silas likes them."  
"Correction; I love them." He said, gently squeezing one.  
It was Sasha's turn to blush. "Feel free to play with them as much as you want."  
Okan nodded, and squeezed them a bit. They felt soft, scaily on the outside, but soft towards the nipple. They were, overall, the best breasts the child had seen. His eyes slowly drifted downwards. Her belly was soft, a small piercing under her inwards navel. She was also lacking in the underwear department.  
"Like what you see?" She said, grinning.  
Okan only nodded. He couldn't say a word now.  
"Go ahead." She said.  
Okan withdrew from her breasts and felt her sex. It was warm, hot almost, and wet, slimey, even. It was plump, and felt funny. He pushed down on the spongy skin, and was surprised when his small hand gave way. She grunted softly as his hand sunk into her. He looked up at Silas, who was grinning.  
"How's it feel, hatchling?" He asked.  
"Warm... soft..." he said.  
Okan pulled his hand out and sniffed. It was a strong smell, and smelt like nothing he had ever sniffed before.  
"That's my vagina." Sasha said, rubbing the top. "It's warm because I just had an orgasm."  
Okan looked up, his eyes wide. Silas smirked.  
"You're not the only one who can have one." He said.  
Okan nodded and looked down.  
"So, now that he know's... well, me, what do you say we... you know." Sasha motioned towards the door. "Find somewhere quiet?"  
"Isnt here quiet enough?" Silas smirked. Sasha smiled, understanding. Silas picked Okan up off of him, and put him on the ground. "Watch us, little one."  
"Wha-? Why?" Okan asked, looking at the two.  
"We're gonna have sex." Sasha said, grinning as she moved towards Silas.  
Okan nodded and got on his knees, leaning on the bed. Silas leaned back as Sasha slowly made her way up to him. She paused at his cock, putting as much as she could into her mouth and sucking on it. She pulled the foreskin back and gave the tip a kiss before moving up more. Silas and Sasha locked lips as she moved her hips above his twitching cock. Slowly, she sat down on it, groaning a primal groan. Okan was wide eyed as he saw where Silas's cock went. Silas, however, was in bliss. Sasha was a rather small Argonian, one might even say, upon first glance, that she was only 15. However, Sasha just looked very young. She was actually a year older than Silas, but her body...  
Well, she was tight. As she fucked Silas, he put her hands on her hips. The resounding smacking sounds echoed through the hut, followed by moans and loud kisses and professions of love. Every time Silas pushed in, he felt her jerk, as if he was too big for her. He could almost feel her womb, and was worried for her. Sasha fucked him without regard, however. Never had she ever fucked someone so large. Silas's cock was perfect; it filled her up. Letting out a soft moan as she jumped on the panting lizard, she looked at Okan, who returned the stare. Firm hands grabbed her waist, and she looked down to see Silas, who began fucking her, pushing his cock in and pulling it out faster than she could have rode him. Every now and then, his cock slipped out, and they took turns pushing it back in. All of a sudden, they flipped, and Silas was now on top of her. The sound was only amplified as Silas's throbbing cock fucked her. Sasha grabbed onto his ass and helped push him into her pussy. Silas snarled and nipped her neck gently as he pounded in and out of her. Sasha moaned, and firmly pulled his entire cock into her, moving her hips and feeling his length shift in her. Panting, Silas pulled out. Sasha looked up, and knew what he wanted. She turned and got on all fours, grabbing her tail and moving it out of the way as Silas slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. He grabbed her waist and began to slowly hump her, taking his time. Every time he slid his cock in, he could feel the individual ridges pushing against his him. It was easy to force himself into her, however, as they were both well lubricated. This felt much better than Okan sucking him off, much... much better. Her small cunt provided just a small a seal as his mouth did, and he could feel it as he pushed in and out. It kissed the tip of his cock when it fell out, and felt amazingly tight.  
Silas felt he was close. He wasn't sure how he wanted to finish this, and began to ponder it as he pounded Sasha's small cunt. He shrugged, and decided to finish inside her. He pushed her down, and felt pressure as her legs closed. This felt better, and Silas couldn't help himself. With a loud groan, he slammed into the tight hole, and shot rope after rope into her. Sasha was moaning as well, her face planted into a firm pillow. Okan watched as Silas's cock would grow soft, but stiffen up with a moan, shooting semen into her. This happened for awhile.  
After Silas felt the last twitch of his cock deliver the cum, he looked at Okan.  
"Look at this." He pointed at her cunt.  
When he pulled his cock out, a white stream of cum leaked out, dribbling onto the bed. The two were panting as Okan watched. Silas smirked and made a diamond with his hand, and pushed on her sex, the cum shooting out of it. Okan giggled, Sasha moaned.  
"That's a lot." He said, poking her tender vagina.  
Silas just nodded as Sasha flipped onto her back. She looked at the mess he made and frowned playfully, shaking her head.  
"Now what am I going to do?" She said, grabbing Okan's small hand and rubbing it on her. "I'm a mess."  
"Okan and I will clean it up." Silas said, getting down. "Won't we?"  
Okan nodded, following suit. They both lapped the cum off of her twitching pelvis. Okan was kind of grossed out, but he saw that his brother was enjoying it so... shouldn't he? It wasn't his cum, after all. When they were finished, Sasha looked at Silas and smirked, kissing him deeply. She pulled away from him and gently grabbed Okan's chin, looking him deep in his emerald green eyes. Okan's heart froze. She kissed him, but he was embarrassed, and blushed heavily when she stuck her tongue into his mouth. It was kind of gross, but a small part of him enjoyed it. Just a bit.  
"Anything you want to do, Okan?" She said, his chin still in her soft, yet firm grasp.  
He gulped.  
"Like what?" He squeaked out.  
She giggled and looked at Silas, who looked just as amused. Okan's eyes grew huge as he felt her touch him. He grunted, holding his breath as she fondled his small cock.  
"Like... stick it in me?" She said, licking his nose.  
Okan sputtered, and tore away from her grip. "Ah... n..." He blushed as he moved to the back of the bed, covering his face.  
"..."  
"I don't want to." Okan said, looking at Silas.  
"Why not? Dont you want to feel an orgasm again?" Silas asked, rubbing the child's leg.  
"Ah..." Okan looked down at his feet.  
"C'mon, Okan..." Silas said, his hand slowly making it's way to his small genitalia.  
"Mmm..." Okan groaned uncomfortably.  
"It feels really good..." Sasha teased.  
Okan looked at her. He didn't want to do this, but he did want to feel what it was like.  
"Can i... ah..." Okan looked down. "See... you again?"  
Sasha smiled and presented herself to the boy. Okan looked, and blushed. She certainly looked... well, way too big. Her vagina was huge, and he didnt know if his penis would even fit in it. He let his eyes wander, and he did a double take on something. A small, pink asshole stared back at him. He moved closer and looked at it; it was certainly smaller than her vagina, he might actually be able to fit in it.  
"That." He said, pointing and looking up at Silas.  
"Her asshole?" Silas asked, smirking. "OK."  
Okan smiled. His little heart was pounding in unison with the small dick between his legs. Sasha turned on all fours just like she did with Silas, but this time, pushed down so she was cock-level with Okan. He looked up at Silas.  
"What do I do?" He whispered.  
"Scoot in closer," Silas said, pushing him in front of her. "Grab your dick... yup, like that. Pull the foreskin back, perfect, and push in."  
Okan tried to do so, but couldn't push past the opening. His cock just bent.  
"Hmm..." Silas said. "Here, one sec."  
He turned Okan around and put his flaccid cock in his mouth and began to suck on it. Okan moaned, and Silas could feel it start to harden. When Okan was as hard as he could be at his age, he looked at his little brother. He smiled, and turned him, with Sasha looking at him expectantly.  
"Ok, now that it's hard, do what I said to do..." Silas said.  
Okan tried again, but he couldn't poke into her ass.  
"Spit on it." Silas said.  
"What?!" Okan said, looking up in shock. "That's... ew... no, gross."  
"You want to do this, dont you?" Silas said. Okan just shook his head. Silas sighed. "Why not?"  
"It's... I just dont..." a small tear made it's way down Okan's face.  
Silas sighed. He nodded and pulled Okan away and into his arms. Sasha looked back, and sighed inwardly, and joined them.  
"It's ok, you dont have to." Silas said.  
"You can do it when you're older." Sasha said.  
"Th...thanks guys." Okan stammered out.  
"How about this?" Sasha said, looking at Okan.  
She took his small cock in her hand. He was about to object when she began to jerk it off. He felt Silas kiss his neck, making his way down. As something warm enveloped his cock, he blushed. He laid his head back and closed his eyes as Silas was sucking on his tiny nipples, while Sasha was working on his small cock. Her tongue felt a lot smoother and confident in its actions, its wet warmth licking his balls and shaft. She sucked on his tip, jerking him off slowly. Silas joined her, and made his way under his crotch. Okan felt his tongue snake its way into his asshole. He grunted as it weirdly made it's way deep inside. While Silas was licking him, Sasha was working his shaft, sucking on his balls. Okan felt a warmth in his chest, and placed one of his hands on her head, another on the wrist jacking him off. All of a sudden, she stopped sucking and turned.  
"Keep your eyes closed, hatchling..." she said.  
Okan nodded, and felt a pressure on his waist. At the same time, he felt Okan leave his ass. He felt... hands. On his cock. Suddenly, he felt an explosive warmth and pressure on all sides of his cock slowly slide down. He groaned, not sure what was happening. Once he opened his eyes, he still wasn't too sure what was happening. He saw Sasha's back, and Silas, looking at him. He saw her move up and down, like she did with Silas. Every time she jumped, it sent tingles down his spine. Silas disappeared, and he felt his ballsack getting sucked on again. Sasha looked back, and grabbed his hands, putting them on her waist. They stuck there, and she moved back and forth on his waist. For little Okan, it felt strange. He wasn't too sure how to describe it... heat, comfort, pressure, and pleasure as she slid down, and the same comfort and warmth staying with him as she moved up. It crept up to him, but he slowly began to feel like he needed to pee again. Before he could do anything, however, it felt like someone had punched him in the gut. As he sucked in air, he felt an enormous, intense relief. Sasha stopped bouncing, Silas stopped sucking. Small fireworks were going off in his head, and he swore he could see birds flying above his head. The last thing he saw before the darkness was the wall of the mud hut, and he felt like he was on fire, in a good way.  
. . .  
"Is he..." Sasha said, getting off the Argonias small cock. She felt the cum leak down her asshole.  
"By the Hist... he fainted!" Silas said, bellowing laughter filling the room. Sasha joined in the laughter, looking in pity at the small green Argonian, breathing soundly, his small, glistening cock shrinking.  
"Let's get him back to his room." Silas said, wiping off the saliva and cum off his brothers genitalia.  
He picked the limp boy up and moved him back to his room. It felt weird, carrying a naked child through his house, also just as naked. He pushed past the curtains and laid Okan down on his bed, pulling the blankets above his neck. He kissed him on his lips, and smiled.  
"Sweet dreams." He wished.  
Silas backed away, and turned, looking at Sasha, who was in the doorway.  
"You're so cute."  
"Shaddup." Silas said, smirking.  
"You're lucky it's not egg season... otherwise, you and Okan would be fathers..."  
The color drained out of Silas's face.  
"T-...tell me when it's egg season, please?" He said.  
Sasha giggled. "C'mon let's go to the market."  
Silas nodded, and the two of them got dressed, giving seductive kisses to each other the entire time. Locking the door behind them, Silas and Sasha walked down the steps and toward the market.  
End of Chapter Two  
Hope you enjoyed. I sure did. Anyway. I'll probably get to work on the third part soon, probably tomorrow, but only the Hist knows when it'll be uploaded.


End file.
